days of rememberence come through
by alyalice456
Summary: the Cullen's leave Renesmee with Renee when something is threatening them and after two years Renesmee finds her way back, Renesmee has met some friends on the way and some people that she never expected to see...R&R please
1. trouble

_**Days of remembrance come through**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Declaimer: I do not own Twilight

Hi just saying I did have this story up before but I took it down again and rewrote it hopefully I made the right adjustments..:) Enjoy!

_Dear _

_Diary_

The feelings that rushed through my no longer functioning veins at the one short moment of anger, irritation and sadness as the word coming out of my sisters mouth.

It was just one of them normal day's at the Cullen house hold, we were all sitting in the living room myself, Edward, Rose and Jasper.

Renesmee and Esme were gone on a walk through the extremely big garden, Emmett was of somewhere doing what he dose and Carlisle was in his study up stairs.

We were just talking about random stuff mainly about Renesmee's extremely fast growing starting to slow down when all of a sudden Alice just froze, she was having a vision and a vivid one at that I thought because Edward tensed up beside me and then Alice looked as if she was about to break down into tears if she could.

"What?" I asked her, and she looked at me in pure horror and she got out of Jaspers arms and walked over to me and sat down the same time that Edwards's arms tightened around me. "Bella" she said tome and I straightened up on my seat and then noticed that Carlisle suddenly in the room wearing the same expression as I was probably was.

"What is it Alice?" he asked her and she bowed her and then looked up "there is something coming" she said and myself Jasper and Carlisle all stiffened "what is it Alice" Carlisle asked as he was suddenly sitting beside her on the couch.

"I don't know I have never seen them before but there dangerous and there after something or someone….." she trailed of and looked at me and I stiffened "no" I said and Edwards pulled me closer to him, trying to restrain me probably.

"Bella they are after Renesmee I mightn't have seen them but I sure as hell heard there conversation and there plan is very straight forward the don't believe that half vampires deserve to live and there going to do something about it" she said

"Then we do what we did before we fight" Jasper said before I could and Alice shook her head "there a great deal stronger the any of us even the volturi I could feel the power lingering of them" she explained and then I listened Esme and Renesmee were still in the garden but I knew Esme was listening and keeping Renesmee away from hearing our conversation.

"What are we going to do?" Edward spoke for the first time and I was wondering the same question myself "were going to have to bring her somewhere safe until there gone" she said and what ever she was thinking got Edward agitated because he stood up and walked to ward the door "there is always a plan B isn't there" he said before walking out the door and disappeared probably to join Esme and Renesmee not wanting to hear anymore.

"Maybe we should talk about this when were all here and Renesmee is in bed okay" I said to her before following Edward out the door.

_Bella._

"Edward we are going to have to have this talk at one point or do you just want them to come now and get it over with?" Alice demanded when I came down from putting Renesmee into bed, they put in a bed here encase of emergencies and Renesmee would have to stay there and not go home they didn't want her be forced to sleep on the sofa or anything.

Everyone was in the living room now obviously except of Renesmee of course, Bella sat down beside Edward and he put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "When are they coming?" Edward asked Alice

Everyone looked at her for that answer and she shook her head slowly "I don't know they haven't made up there mind about when to pay us a little visit" She explained and then they all went silent for what could have been an hour.

Emmett was the first one to break the silence "we have to protect her" he said even though Emmett had this big guy's attitude he still loved Renesmee to much to let anything happen to her.

"were are going to have to bring her somewhere safe away from any vampires of werewolf's that could cause her danger." Carlisle said in agreement

"But what if anything happiness to her?" Bella asked wondering what they were going to plan to do for her daughter to keep her safe. But know one answered her question.

"why don't we bring her somewhere sonny so she can go outside and act like a normal girl and then she wont be a obvious as she is now stuck in a house all day and only let out often to go hunting or make the short run home." Jasper said and Alice and Rose started to glare at him "and what if something happens to her" Rose asked and Bella spoke up after that comment "I am not leaving her when she is in danger she is my daughter" she said sternly towards then.

Esme walked over and sat beside Bella "Bella, sweetie…. Why don't we bring her to Florida?" she said and Bella was shocked by that comment she looked Esme in the eye wondering where Esme was going with this.

"But we leave her close enough to were Renee and Phil live so she has family close by" she said and Bella thought about it for a minute before getting up out of her seat and walking out the front door to the front porch were she sat down on the steps.

Bella could hear the whole conversation going on inside the Cullen house "what are we going to do?" Alice asked and Edward answered her "I agree with Esme at least she will be able to grow up around family and the sun would force her indoors she can go outside in the sun with out dragging attention to herself" he said to her and Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing how could he just be so willing to let her go?

The room inside went silent knowing probably of how Bella felt about all of that and felt that she needed some time to get her head around the whole thing.

It wasn't long before she heard the front door open behind and she felt Edward stone hard yet comforting arms go around her as he sat down beside her.

"You do know it is for the best Bella" he said tome and she turned shocked that he was taking there side she was there daughter "how could you say that she is our daughter and you just want to leave her somewhere she is unprotected" she stopped for a second and continued "we can protect her here that anywhere else" she finished and he didn't know how to respond to that.

They sat in silence for a moment just enjoying each others company as Edward tried to sooth Bella down.

"Bella it will be harder to protect her and fight for her we were lucky to get away with it when the volturi came but it will be hard this time we had help last time this time we wont" he said and she looked at him with an expression that probably read _why not?_

"Bella the rest of us only fought agents the volturi because we knew who we were up against….. But with this we don't know who were up agents and it's not safe for her…. I get it I want her safe too she is my daughter and I love her to bits but I don't want to see her being killed by these things that we don't even know anything about." He explained and Bella could simply not argue with that because he was right every bit of it was right and she knew it.

"But where will she go? When will she be coming back?" she asked him question after question and he fell back into silence and it was slowly driving Bella insane she wanted to know.

"Edward" she said in a stern voice and he looked at her with pain all over his face he didn't want to let Renesmee go anymore then she did but they had to consider her safety before anything else.

"I think it would be a good idea to bring her to Florida and leave her with Renee I mean you said it yourself that her and Phil and considering adoptions now she can have Renesmee but she doesn't have to know about her being our daughter well fill Charlie in on it so if she calls he can back up the plan and not blurt out that she's our daughter" he finished and it just registered to Bella that it was a very good idea Renee has never seen Renesmee before just heard that myself and Edward adopted Edwards niece because bother of her parent and Edwards brother apparently died in a car accident, that's the story we are going by anyway.

"I guess your right" she admitted "but what if something happens to her and were not there to protect her?" I asked him and he smiled "well I guess we have to hope she isn't a danger magnet like her mother" she laughed and even Bella had to laugh at that remembering all the times she would draw danger to her when she was human.

"Were going to do it then?" she asked him and he looked at her "do you?" and she nodded "I want her safe" she answered and they both walked back into the house.

They were all sitting the exact way they were when Bella left them, Alice sitting beside Jasper on the double sofa, Esme sitting in the single chair looking very upset over the subject and Carlisle was standing behind her chair with his hands in her shoulders probably trying to calm her down, and Emmett and Rose were standing near the window and Bella along with Edward sat down on the sofa; they were probably listening to the whole conversation outside.

"When are we going to do this?" Alice asked when Bella and Edward came in the door Carlisle was the one to answer "tomorrow night" and everyone turned to him wondering if he was serious there were only going to get one more day with there little Renesmee before she went.

"What no!" Rose jumped in "that's too soon" Carlisle had his head bowed "they could be on there way now are you really going to risk it" he explained and Rose stopped talking at that.

"Okay tomorrow night" Bella agreed as much as she hated to say it, she got up and walked up to the stairs with Edward close behind.

They walked into Edwards old room where they put Renesmee now to sleep when she has to stay that night, and looked down at there daughter for what seemed like days who knows how long it would be until she would see her again.

She knew Edward felt the same way so the hugged together and watched there daughter sleep in peace then a thought came to Bella "Jacob" she whispered out loud and Edward stiffened he still hasn't gotten over the fact that he imprinted on Renesmee about an hour after she was born and they both knew how he would react if he came over to find that she was gone.

"were not going to tell him if we do he is going to everything in his power to stop us and we don't need that this is for her we don't have time for his selfish was" he said sternly back to her

"Ya I guess" she whispered and they stayed there till early morning when she woke up….. But they all knew it was going to be there last morning with Renesmee for along time.

* * *

**HOPE U GUYS LIKE R&R PLEASE!**


	2. being told

_**Hey guys just saying I really like this story and I would like to continue it but I am not getting any reviews and I'm afraid that nobody likes it so I'm thinking about maybe dropping the story….L**_

**B_ut if you dont want me to the please review..J_**

**Chapter 2**

"hi mommy, hi Daddy" I greeted them parents as I woke up from my sleep to find them standing beside me bed, they both smiled at me in response this was usually not a common thing for them to be watching me while I slept.

"hi baby how did you sleep?" my mother asked me griming madly as my Father beside her witch kind of came across as fake because I could see a little worry I her tone of voice but I forced a smiled back at her "Good"

I got up from the bed and so realised that we were still my families house not our own home, usually that screams something is wrong.

"what wrong?" I asked them when I got out of the bed and then in that moment there smiled disappeared "what do you mean, nothing is wrong Renesmee why do you just assume the worst, you are to much like you're mother" My father said to me and I didn't care I like being like my mother.

I looked out the window and realised that the sun was just begging to rise over the mountains, I guess it was just a common since I was half vampire I didn't need much sleep as a normal Human dose.

"then why did we stay here last night can we not go home or something?" I asked them and they quickly looked at each other before returning the eyes to me "we just stayed because you Esme is expecting visitors in a few day" my mother simply said but or some reason I didn't believe her.

"who are they?" I asked I knew most of the family, but I knew that there were other vampires out there that my family wouldn't be to conformable having me around.

"Just old friend of Grandpa Carlisle" My father sad firmly to me.

"okay" I sighed I knew I wasn't going to get much out him and at the corner of my eye I saw him smirking as in saying I was right and I wasn't going to get much out of him.

I jumped of the bed and I felt taller I could tell I was growing my dad said my extremely fast growth spirt would eventually slow and the guessed it all ready was, I was still growing fast but not as fast compared to my first few months.

"do you want something to eat sweat heart?" my mother asked me and perked up and ran out the door my dad of course was there in front of me with his super speed, my mother at least stayed behind me, I headed for the door to go hunting when I noticed that they were heading for the kitchen "are you kidding I hate human food cant we just go hunting for out breakfast?" I asked them and they looked at me like they were going to argue but my mother smile "of course honey anything you want" they never usually gave in like this I would usually have to argue for a good half an hour but I didn't always win.

Then I noticed that Aunt Alice was in the sitting room sitting on the couch quietly looking at something on her laptop. "morning aunt Alice" I said o her and she looked up surprised on her face when he looked around "oh its morning already it was three in the morning when I went on this god I am losing all my time because a sorry excuse of technology that you cant find anything on" she said and I walked over to see what she was doing on the computer.

"Hey Bella guess who I found Renee on Facebook its all the talk these days and it turns out Renee and Phil are both on it" she called and I looked at the screen to see what she meant, it had a blue toolbar and on the top right corner was a slogan named FACEBOOK on the bottom I saw a picture of a woman and a man together and beside it I saw the name Renee Dwyer and I was confused I thought Moms Maiden name was Swan "you do know that your grandmother remarried and took his name so she is no longer a swan" My dad informed me as he came to stand beside me of course he knew what I was thinking.

"oh in fairness I never thought of that" and them my mom came to sit beside Alice and looked at the screen "I thought Renee wasn't a fan of technology" she simply said and then I focused on the picture I have seen her in pictures before but she always looked really pretty like mom "she dose look a lot like your mother doesn't she" my dad said and I was kind of getting irritated that he wont stop going thought my mind "dad do you mind I need some personal thinking space please" I said and he laughed lightly and muffled my hair.

"why are you looking for grandma Renee on the computer" I asked but no one answered my question "oh is she the person that is coming to visit" probably not but I took a shot at it.

"no sweetie but we you might get to see grandma Renee one day" my mother simply said and I hoped so because I would really like to see her. "yaa!" I cheered and them uncle Jasper came in the room along with Uncle Emmett "hey Nessie" Uncle Emmett said and then of all things tackle me and we both fell on the ground, "hahaha Nessie your getting weak already that's not a good sign" he said and got up in a flash reached out a hand to help me up.

I took it and in a sudden urge I flung him down and I was suddenly on to of him "I might not be strong but I am fast" I said and walked back to my dads side thinking if I give him a hand he would have flung me on the ground like I did to him "you to like Edward" he said getting up "would you not be more like Bella ya know exciting and clumsy and bad tempered" he said and ignored him I like very much that I had inherited stuff from both me mother and father.

Like I got my hair colour and speed from my father and I got my eye colour and personality bar clumsiness from my mother, and often I do get told I do look a lot like my mother then other people say I look like my father witch I didn't mind I truly like have a bit of both of them in my looks.

"thank you sweetie" my dad said and I turned to him irritated that he keeps reading my mind and he put up his hand in defence "your standing right beside me it is kind of hard to keep out"

"good morning Renesmee" uncle Jasper finally spoke still chuckling from my little attack on uncle Emmett. "Morning uncle Jazz" I greeted and then my mother got up f the couch "okay lets go hunting" she said and took my hand and started for the door.

We were outside is was one of them rare sunny days in Forks and that's every one was staying at home today so we had to be sure that no humans saw us today.

I looked at my parents and with the suns rays they were both sparkling and they both looked break takingly beautiful and then we were running towards the wood but before we got there was a river that we have to jump, I only have the body of a two year old so I wasn't able to jump it yet but my dad as always grabs me from behind and jumps over the river with me in his hands.

He always let me down after jumping over the river because he knows I like to run myself.

We were running for about five minutes when we all stopped we were in some sort of meadow. It was wide and was covered with all different types of flowers "were are we?" I asked and my father as the one to answered "this is the meadow me and you mother used to come to on a sunny day because could not be seen out on a sunny day as you know so we came here for a bit of privacy" he said and I looked around this was the meadow I was told about before but no one brought me because I was told that it can only be seen right on a sunny day when the sun id dancing in the trees and the flowers were glowing jue to the sun light.

"it so pretty" was all I could say and the I forgot all about the hunting and was just focusing on the beauty of the place.

A low growl came out of nowhere and then I found myself being pushed to the ground and I looked up to see the face of who had attacked me….. It was Jacob.

"Jake get of me" I ordered and he did so and them my he looked at me sad "oh come on Nessie just having a bit of fun" I hate when people call me Nessie is not my real name I would like them to just call me by Renesmee my birth name and I know for a fact that Jacob was the very one to start calling me Nessie. "my name is Renesmee Jake not Nessie" I said agitated.

I knew that he imprinted on me when I was a few days old but I really did not feel that way about him I just saw us as just being friends and nothing more…. Ever.

"just messing Nes- Renesmee" he said and I just turned to my parent and walked back to them "can we hunt now?" I asked them and my mother smiled and she took my hand and led me into the woods again.

After a few steps I looked back and saw that my dad wasn't with us and I turned to my mother "where is dad?" I asked her and she turned to me and I couldn't help but notice that she had a very sad expression on her "mm.. he's just gone to talk to Jacob about the guest that are coming and that he and his pack should stay away for there own safety" she explained and I guess she was right it wouldn't be safe for them to be around vampire.

We went hunting mostly for elk and then after a few minutes I spotted my father talking to my mother while I was finishing of one of my capture.

"Renesmee can you come here for a minute sweet heart" My father called and I was there in a second by his side. "ye I asked and I noticed that my mother didn't look to happy and they were both as still as statues witch was never a good sign.

"Renesmee we have to tell you something" My dad said and I sat down on the boulder near and they both loosened up after a few minutes but they both still looked on edge.

"what is it?" I asked them and my mother sat down beside me "we need you to do something for us Renesmee" she said and I nodded I would do anything for my parents if they were in danger. "off course" I said and my father kneeled down in front of me and began talking.

"the people that are coming here are not normal vampires there something else and myself and your mother along with the rest of the family don't think it is a good idea if you were here." he finished and I didn't know what he meant and when he heard the question in my head he answered "we don't know what they are and we think it will be unsafe for you to be near" he finished

"but where will I go am I going to grandpa Charlie's?" I asked and my dad just shook his head "that's to close we are going to have to bring you someplace much to far away and much to sunny for you to be." he said and I was confused I know I don't sparkle in the sun not as much as them at least but its not bad enough to stop me from going out in the middle of a sun day walking the streets.

"we were think Florida" he said and I was shocked that was all the way across on the other side of America he had to be kidding "I am not kidding Renesmee its for your own good sweetie we are not going to let anything happen to you." he gestured to my mother.

"honey we were think that maybe you would like to stay at Grandma Renee's till this is all over?" she asked and I was shocked they were that willing to let me go.

"we just want what's best for you baby" my mother said wrapping a arm around me "how long" I asked them and they looked at each other "we don't know but we are going to make sure you are not here when they do come." my dad answered "when am I going and what's the story" I asked them

"were going to bring you tonight and when you get there you have to make up your own name you can tell her about you being a half vampire I'm sure she wont have a problem understanding but you cant tell her you're my daughter because she doesn't know firstly that I have a daughter and secondly that I am a vampire" My mother explained

"okay but what age am I telling her I am when I get there?" I asked them and my dad answered "around two" and I nodded okay I think my story is straight "well come and get you after then have come and gone okay" my dad assured me and I nodded and I jumped of the rock "can I at least go and say good bye before I go pack?" I asked them and they looked shocked "off course sweetie we wouldn't stop you from seeing them" My mother said and we started of towards the house

This could be my last time seeing them until god knows when.

* * *

please R&R if you like it


	3. final hours and goodbyes

**Chapter 3****: final hours and goodbyes**

**Declaimer****:**** I not own Twilight..:(**

**Notes:**** okay so I decided I am not going to let a lack of reviews from writing this story because I think it is going to get very good as the chapters go on…:) hope you guys enjoy it! + The links for the beach house are on my page…**

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

When we arrived back to the house everyone was gathered in the living room, Alice must have told everyone that we told her, when we walked into the room everyone looked at us while Renesmee continued on to the stairs to go to upstairs.

"Guess she didn't take it well" Carlisle said watching his granddaughter climbing up the stairs.

"No not really" Edward said at my side then held my hand and dragged me to the couch where we sat.

"why shouldn't she be I mean Renee and Phil aren't even going to know that she's there granddaughter" Rosalie said in disgusted I knew she didn't like the whole fact of the plan but I knew deep down that she knew it was for Renesmess's benefit.

"but it's the only way to keep her safe I want her to be around family not total strangers" I said to her and they all nodded in agreement I knew that's what they all wanted for her.

Just then we all heard her coming back down the stairs again she stopped when she saw us all looking at her when she entered but kept walking until she was sitting between my self and Edward "I don't want to go Mommy!" she cried burying her head into my chest and wrapping her hands around my neck.

I knew if I was still human that I would be sobbing right now I didn't want her to go just as much as she didn't but we honestly had no choice in the matter.

"It wont be for long baby just until our visitors have come and gone okay" I tried to reassure her but for some reason I felt like I was failing.

She sat up to look at myself and Edward "do you promise to come and get me when they are gone" she asked and we both nodded at her saying yes.

She rested her hand on my face and the pictures rushed through my head from her touch and her power to transfer images from her head to others just by touching them.

She remembered the first time she say me as a vampire and also the first time she say me as a human (did not look nice since I was in the middle of becoming a vampire), she remembered when all the vampires came to help us with the volturi problem and when they did come to see us….. And then she remembered JACOB he was really busy these days so he wasn't really able to come and visit us when we met him this morning it was the first time in about three weeks.

In the last year I was afraid that Renesmee would get to close to Jake I mean he imprinted on her so she is going to have a physical attraction towards him but I just want my daughter to fall in love because she found someone that she wants to be with not because he imprinted on her that is just not real love.

Then she ran the faces of our family through our head me, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper, even Jacob, Charlie Seth and Leah were thrown in there "can I go say bye to Grandpa Charlie?" she asked and I nodded "sure baby but after dark the sun is out today so I cant go near the public eye" I said and she nodded.

She got of my lap and walked over to Esme and sat in her lap "how long do I have before I go?" she asked us and I was the only one to answerer "right after you say bye to Charlie" I said and then added "you can choice who you want to come with you" I said to her.

"I am not choosing who wants to come you can decide that yourself" she said and looked down at her hands before speaking again "is she nice?" she asked me

She never really knew Renee we never went to visit because of obvious reasons, "of course she is she'll love you after living with her since I was born I don't think we have every had a fight…EVER" I said to her and we all knew Renesmee was just to innocent looking to have a fight with.

"I guess that makes me feel better" she confessed lying back into her grandmothers arms.

"There is one more thing Renesmee" Edward said to her and she looked at him looking curious "what?" she asked innocent but a pinch of irritation in her tone, not that I blamed her for being irritated.

"your going to have to take another name" he simply said to her and I looked at him _why would she have to do that_ I lifted my shield to he could read my mind and he turned to me and I could see a hint of a smile in his face he liked when I lifted my shield it was the only time he was able to read my mind but I preferred to keep it closed because it gets uncomfortable at times.

"well Cullen is kind of a give away isn't it and maybe Renesmee isn't a normal name for this generation" he said and looked at me peacefully "no offence dear, but when people start getting bored of saying the whole name there going to come up for a nick name for her and then its just one little jump from Nessie which she hates being called" he said and I guess he was right.

"Ya your right" I confessed and looked at Renesmee "it's your Choice sweetie" I told her and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Can I keep it as my middle name?" she asked us and I saw a tear rolling down her eyes "off course you can" Edward assured her and she smiled "what name would you like?" he asked her and she really thought about it "Zoë can my name be Zoë?" she asked and everyone smile we all knew she loved that name but we never knew why.

"sure sweetie what ever you want" Edward said and stood up and held out his hand to me "we'd better start getting ready its getting late" he said and Renesmee sighed and got up "I don't think we'll have time to come back so you should say your goodbyes now" he said and she looked at everyone.

She turned and hugged Esme first and I saw Esme whisper something in her ear but felt like I should not be listening, "bye grandma" she said then I noticed that everyone were on the feet walking toward Renesmee and giving her a hug.

The was a surround sound of _good byes _and _ill miss you _before Renesmee emerged from the group and came toward us "I'm ready" she said and we started toward the front door with the rest of the family close behind.

We all started of towards the wood heading towards our little cottage home when I noticed that Renesmee was no longer by our side.

I stopped in my tracks with Edward doing the same we both looked back to see Renesmee looking back towards the house at the rest of the family standing at the door waving at her.

When she finished taking a last glance at the house she turned and ran to catch up with us.

When she caught up with us she kept going and didn't stop so this time myself and Edward were the ones to catch up.

We ran in silence till we got to the house, Renesmee entered the house first and went straight to her room while I and Edward walked close behind her.

"when we walked into the room we found her sitting on her bed just looking around her room "how long will it be until I sleep in here again until I play with my toys in here?" she asked and we stood silent.

"you know if there was another choice we would Renesmee but we love you to much to let anything happen to you" Edward said to her and she nodded understanding what he said perfectly.

"My name is Zoë now dad until I come back my first name is no longer Renesmee" she reminded him and he walked over to her on the bed and put his arms around her and hugger her tightly.

I joined them after a second wanting to be part of this family moment.

"we love you baby" I said to her and she started crying at that and hugged us tighter "I know you do if you didn't you wouldn't be sending me of would you?" she asked us and Edward chuckled at what ever thought passed through her mind.

"Guess I should pack shouldn't I" she said and we released her and let her get of the bed and walk to her closet to pick out her clothes to pack.

I picked a middle sized bag out from under her bed and opened it for her to put stuff into it.

"I'm really going to miss this" she said and Edward snorted at that "ya your going to miss all of this cloudy and rainy place but your going to sunny Florida ya id miss this place to" he mocked trying to lighten the mood but didn't really succeed.

She looked like she needed to be alone do I took Edwards hand and pulled him out of the room and we went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"I don't think I can do this" Edward said and I nodded in agreement and looked at him "but we have to she's our daughter and we have to protect her no matter the cost" and he bowed his head.

"we are all going to miss her so much" I said to him and he nodded until he lifted his head and looked deep into my eyes "I guess that is out job we are parents after all" he said and leaned in to give me a quick kiss that rapidly progressed, after a few minutes I pulled away remembering that this was not the time to be doing that sort of thing.

"Okay I'm ready" she said after about fifteen minutes of silence and myself and Edward came back to the room at the sound of her call see her bag was sealed with clothes.

"Renesmee maybe you shouldn't act like you can do all that stuff I mean you have the body shape of a seven year old but your only one an I think it is really odd seeing an seven year old child being so independent" Edward said "but she's our child" I said to him and he smiled at me "oh I know that why I am warning her" she teased me and turned his attention back to our daughter.

"first Dad its Zoë again and secondly okay ill try act more stupid like any seven year old would act." She said with a hint of smile on her face.

"okay Renesmee first your always Renesmee to me no matter what anyone said and secondly seven year olds aren't that stupid they just are maturing" he teasingly answered her.

She looked at him like she couldn't find any smart comment to answerer him. "okay can we go and see grandpa Charlie now" she said and we both nodded in agreement and walked outside "wait we have to get a car we cant just turn up on foot at this time of night" I said and the Edward looked as if he was wondering why he was so stupid.

We bolted back toward the Cullen house and got into Edwards black Volvo and drove to Charlie's.

We arrived at Charlie's house in five minutes and got out I knocked on the door and heard a groan meaning Charlie was getting of the couch to come and see who was at the door.

When he saw it was us he couldn't open the door fast enough. "Hey Kids" he greeted us and looked at Renesmee after giving myself and Edward a hug. "Hey Kido wow have you grown a lot in one week." He said and she hugged him really tight "hi Grandpa" she whispered to him when she hugged him.

"Come on in kids" he gestured us to come in and we did so.

"Dad" I turned when we were all sitting in the living room "we have something to tell you. Charlie knew about everything since a few months ago and he understood really easily.

"sure thing shoot" he said calmly and I looked at Edward maybe it would be better if he explained and when he saw my expression he started.

"Charlie there are a few people coming to visit Carlisle Alice saw them in a vision, and we think that they might be a threat especially if they see Renesmee since she is only half human they might see her as a treat and attack her, so we are bringing her somewhere safe and far away from here" he acted like he didn't want Charlie to know where she was going.

"where are you taking her?" he asked a bit panicked

"she's going to Renee's in Florida unlike us she can go out in the sunlight and she is going to stay there until these people or whatever that are come and go then we are going to go and get her" he finished

"So your bringing her to Renee's to live with her for a while because of there's dangerous people that are coming that Alice saw in a vision." He asked.

"Ya just until these people come and go and we brought her here so she could say goodbye to you in person because she will miss you." I explained to him and he looked at Renesmee sitting beside Edward while I was sitting beside Charlie.

She got up and walked over and hugged him tightly "I'm going to miss you grandpa" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"So will I baby girl" he said and kissed her forehead "but I'm with your parents we all want you safe at any cost." He said and she nodded and looked at us "its getting late and it will take a while to get to Florida we should leave" she told us and started for the door.

Charlie stared at her walk away and Myself and Edward stood up to follow when I hugged my dad good bye and Edward formally shook his hand, before he followed us outside.

We got in the car and saw Charlie standing by the door frame waving good bye to us as we did to him.

Then I knew I had to ask her "what about Jacob?" I asked and I noticed Edward stiffened "I don't want to see him I think it would be easier if I just left" she said looking out the window while we nodded in agreement. "Okay Baby." I said to her and then I felt Edward relax.

We drove the Volvo to the road leading up to the Cullen's house when we got out and Edward took Her bag out of the boot of the car and we all stood in silence "okay lets go" she said and started running south toward Florida.

We were about an hour running when Renesmee started slowing down to a stop.

"what's wrong baby?" I asked as I came to a stop and looked at her she looked so tired and ready to collapse.

"I'm just a bit tired" she said and then it came to my mind that she wasn't a full vampire and that she wasn't able to run as along as we could so Edward went and scooped her up in his other hand while he carried her bag in the other. "Sleep sweetie you're going to need it" he whispered to her and she nodded and laid her head on her.

We were at Jacksonville in about another two hours and Edward lightly shook Renesmee awake to show her Renee's house.

She looked amazed it was a beach house one of them old-fashioned but modern looking one but it was beautiful it had a porch and right above was a balcony it was covered in a cream paint and at the back was a big swimming pool with dining chairs and a circle of pine trees wow Renee sure did good for herself since last time I was here.

"Wow its beautiful" Renesmee smiled at the house.

"Okay are you ready" Edward asked her and she forced a smiled but I knew she was faking its "ya" she answered him and got down from his arms and walked to me and put her arms out signalling me to pick her up, which I did and she looked at me for a minute before she finally spoke "come back for me" she simply said

"Off course I will baby" I said and hugged her tightly and let her down then noticed that she was crying when she went back to Edward to kiss him on the cheek and hug him.

He let her down and bent down to her level "okay sweetie tell me what's you're going to say?" he asked

She sighed "my name is Zoë I don't know my last name I was never told I give her this not that you guys wrote and hopefully she's kind hearted enough to let me stay…. Oh and that you guys are not my parents." She said and Edward smiled at her proudly.

"very good okay lets go are you ready?" he asked and she turned to give me one last tight hug and then released me and walked hand in hand with Edward towards the house.

They said something to each other and he kissed her on the forehead and knocked on the door and then he was beside me one again.

The door opened and Edward took my hand as we saw Phil walk out to see Renesmee on the door step.

"Hello there" he said to her and she handed him the letter, he read it and looked at her then Renesmee ran a hugged him –god she was good at the- and cried "please help me I have nowhere else to go" and then he called Renee to come to the door.

When she came to the door she covered her mouth with her hand and bend down to pick up Renesmee "Hello sweetie what's your name?" and Edward grip tightened on me wondering was Renesmee going to say her name "Zoë my name is Zoë but I don't know my last name" and we both relaxed and then Renee carried Renesmee inside the house and the door shut and myself and Edward knew our job was done right…. But how long till they got to see there little baby again?

* * *

Hope you guys like it…

Just saying that the next chapter will be in two years in the future….. just encase there will be any confusion.

8


	4. two years forward

_**CHAPTER 4**__**:two years forward**_

_**Notes: **__**okay so remember that Renesmee is now going by the name of Zoë okay + its like two years later.**_

_**Renesmee/Zoë's P.O.V**_

I walked down the stairs "Renee" I called when I got to the bottom I stood there at the bottom of that stair waiting for a response, where had she gone to?

I walked into the kitchen of my step mothers/ grandmother's kitchen. It was a kind of old fashioned kitchen but it did have a hint of Modern in it there was an island in the middle and it had a marble worktop, it was just beautiful.

"Hey Zoë" I looked behind me to see my step dad Phil coming into the kitchen, he had a big build and had short brown hair in a way he kind of reminded me of my uncle Emmett which I haven't seen in two years since they promised to come back to get me but didn't.

"Hi Phil" I said to him he like when I called him dad but I didn't always most of the time I forgot and sometimes I just didn't feel like calling him dad because I knew he wasn't.

"Do you know where Renee is?" I asked him when he went to the fridge to pick out a beer it was the middle of summer and he was on holidays for two weeks. He is a teacher at the University of North Florida he was the P.E/ baseball, teacher/coach .

Renee worked at near by florist she loved being around flowers, which is why the garden is covered in them.

"she said she was going for a walk up the beach and to tell you that when you woke up but I guess I forgot sorry" he said leaving the room to go watch one of his baseball game I guess.

I grabbed an apple and walked out the sun room door out into the back yard we had a pool in the back yard it is massive and separated around it was a series of pine trees and a sun table **(link on my page)**

I noticed that Renee was sitting in one of those chairs reading a book I noticed was one of them mills and booms book; she was one for the romantics.

"Good morning Renee" I greeter her as I sat down in the opposite chair. She smiled when she looked up from her book "Good morning babe how did you sleep" she asked and she knew well that I only needed about two hours sleep a day since I was turning older and the older I got the less sleep I needed since I am half vampire.

I told Renee about my being half human half vampire about six months after I moved in with her and when she started acknowledging my seriously fast growth, and she took it really well.

"not to shabby" I sad to her and she went back to her book when I start eating my apple it didn't appeal to me but I have learned to live on human food other then blood.

"Mommy" I little voice came faintly from inside the house and then a little boy came running up towards us and jumped into Renee's arms "morning mommy" he said and looked at me and smile "morning Zoë" he laughed when Renee started tickling him "morning Jason" I smiled at him.

Jason was Renee's and Phil's biological son in other words my uncle since he was my mother's Bella's half brother. He was 2 years old and had brown short hair and was a bit chubby but it was just baby fat and he was just so cuddly.

I might be three but my figure said that I was four teen – six teen and I started going to school this year because we think that my growing has slowed down.

"mommy can we go for a walk down the beach?" Jason asked and she nodded closed her book and got up.

Jason grabbed my hand and dragged me up "come on Zoë lets go lets go lets go!" he cheered in excitement he loved going for walks on the beach.

We walked down the hill leading toward the beach with Jason in the middle and myself and Renee swinging him by his arms.

The beach wasn't that populated there was the odd person laying down on the early morning, it was the middle of July so no doubt that the beach will be packed by midday.

"can we go put or legs in the water mommy?" he asked and I knew she was going to ask me because she was more of the sit back and observe type.

"why don't you go in with Zoë and ill watch you guys" how did I know that was coming?

"Come one Zoë" he pulled my arm and we both ran to the water, I had on short shorts and he had sorts on too so we could dip our feet.

We both went in and then Jason was splashing water at me as I did back "don't start you two or were going back to the house" Renee called to us.

"Okay" I responded but Jason looked at me wondering what I was doing he wasn't able to hear the threat because it was made for me so she whispered it because she knew I would be able to hear it, she didn't want Jason to know about any of this until he was older.

"_**Renesmee"**_ at first I didn't know what it was until I looked around to see no one was there it was like a ghostly whisper was calling me.

I looked at Jason to see if he heard anything but he didn't _what was that? _

_I cant wait for the party tonight_ I hear then I looked over to see Julia the top notch girl of the town but I have never met her because I don't go to school because I am starting in September.

Over the year I adapter the ability I knew my dad had to be able to read mind, I learned to tune out the people close to me like Renee and Jason and Phil I liked to give them there privacy.

"_**Renesmee" **_okay what is that isn't coming from anyone around because it wasn't like a human voice it was like, like the air was calling me cause there was no one here that knew my birth name not even Renee.

I looked down to see Jason had go and I looked around to see he was up sitting beside Renee now had I zoned out for that long for him to get up there.

"Hey your Zoë coach Dwyer's kid?" a voice came behind me, I turned to see it was Julia she had long obviously red hair but I knew by her barely there roots and my vampire perfect sight, she had soft Blue eyes and a heart shaped face she had the features of a model but I have seen prettier.

I nodded "yes" I said

"You don't go to school whys that?" I got the impression that she was a bit nosy. _She was just another school drop out with no life and she is pretty but she dose not look life the kind of person that would got bikini…no confidence….I don't know why Adam sees in her he's not stop talking about the coaches kind since he saw her at some of his games__. _I read in her mind.

Adam was her boyfriend and he was also the star player on Phil's baseball game. But I never actually met the guy how did her know about me?

"I am starting next year…anyways I got to go now bye" I said to her stepping around her and heading toward Renee and Jason.

"Are you ready to go back?" she asked me and I nodded

"_**Renesmee" **_what was that? This is getting weird and kind of scary…

The voice made me look out to the water but there was nothing there…..then I saw it…. It was a quick second there was this faint outline of….a person but it was gone just as fast at is appeared.

What is going on I was officially being freaked out.

I noticed that Renee and Jason were half way there so I sprinted slowly enough that a human would to catch up with them.

**Cullen's house (present)**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Are you okay" the tree word I have come to hate in the last two years, they were the word spoken often by my husband Edward.

We were lying on the couch at the Cullen's house... We have recently migrated to Alaska since we could no longer stay in Forks people were just getting too suspicious.

"They usual answerer no" I answered I was getting impatient waiting for these so called visitors to come because the sooner they leave I could get my little baby back and I would finally for the first time in two years relax.

"Nothing happened to her you know that Alice is keeping an eye on her and the out visitors to announce there visiting day." the same word he has been using since the last night I saw my little angle but at least I knew it was true she was with Renee and for that I knew she was safe.

"you think our visitors would have good punctuality" u huffed and looked at him "Edward I just don't want to talk to my daughter on the phone when I am talking to Renee thinking that Renee thinks that she is my adopted sister, I want to hold her and brush her hair and cuddled her before bed things that a mother dose for her child and I cant do it" I knew if I could cry I would as I buried my face into the side of his neck.

The rest of the Cullen's were out on a hunting trip and we had to mind the house when they were gone.

I recently started going to school with the rest of them going by being Emmett's sister, so the thing was not that Edward and Alice were brothers and sisters and then Rose and Jazz and that there was me and Em, Carlisle started working at the local hospital and he already proved to the nurses that he is a respectable doctor and also one of the best, and Esme opened and store for home designing,

"I know how you feel but at lest she's safe" he reassured me kissing the top of my head then at the moment I heard my cell phone going off.

I ran over to get it, it was Renee.

I answered it "Hello" I said into the phone hoping it was Renesmee but it was Renee. "Hi honey how are you" she said and I smiled thinking how I was so miserable here without my daughter and right on the other side of the phone there she was in sunny Florida a place I could never go in the day.

"I'm god mom how are you" I noticed that I was back on the couch beside Edward and he had his arm around me then I realised I wasn't compactly miserable at least I still had him with me during that horrible time.

"Perfect honey the summer is beautiful you should come down for a week visit us… how's the family going?" she asked and I looked at Edward and he smiled at me in comfort. "There great Carlisle started working in the hospital the day after we got here and Esme has opened her own shop, and we have settled into college pretty well, and how's Phil?" I asked her not mentioning Renesmee otherwise known as Zoë or about Jason Renee's two year old boy and my brother.

"he's great and he's doing really well with his coaching he loves it and he's already got Jason in training and Zoë has just got into one of the schools hear for performing arts" she said and I was confused Renee never told me she liked to act "dose she act?" I asked out loud.

"no she doesn't have the patients for that no she is going musical part of the coarse she played the piano did I tell you that and the guitar" she said and I looked at Edward he must have heard and he had a proud smile on his face he must really like that his daughter played piano liked he did.

"wow that's really god for her you must be proud" I said to her and I heard her laugh "maybe we should send her up there to get some lessons from Edwards from what I have heard he's quite the pianist" she said and I felt tempted to tell her to put her on the first flight up but Edward grabbed my arm and squeezed it lightly must know what I was thinking.

I nodded at her but before I could respond to Renee she was talking to someone in the background.

"_do you know where is my piano books Renee?" _the voiced answered softly and then I knew it was her my little girl. _"No honey I haven't but come here"_ Renee said to her and then she was back talking to us "do you want to talk to your sister Bells?" no I wanted to speak to my daughter.

I put my phone on speaker so we could both hear clearly "okay" I said to her and then waited a minute until a sweet soft voice came on "Hello" I couldn't talk for a minute "Hi Zoë it Bella" there was a long pause and then there was a beep signalling that the person hung up.

I looked at Edward "she hung up" I said to him and he bowed his head "I knew it she think that we have left her that the visitors came and went and we just left her." I sot up and cased the room when Alice came into the room "Hey" she greeted us and smiled at us until she was our expressions "what happened?"

**Dwyer's house**

**Renesmee/Zoë's P.O.V**

I hung up did they honestly think I was going to talk to them after no communication for more then six months after the last time we talked, "Hey Zoë, are you still talking to Bella" Renee asked when she entered my room after ten minutes to find me on my bed I whipped my tears before she could see me and put on a false smile.

"Am she had to so sorry I didn't know you wanted to talk to her again" I said handing her the phone and walking around her to find my piano books.

_How could they expect me to just let them of the hook after not calling for six months even though I did miss them like crazy_I thought as I walked into the kitchen

"_**Renesmee"**_ I looked out the sun room door to see the…. Thing again… I stopped looking for my books when I heard that and walked toward the door to find out whom or what was that thing.

…

6

* * *

R&R please


	5. love and finding out

**Chapter 5**

**Notes:****all links on my page hope you guys enjoy.**

**Renesmee's/Zoë's P.O.V**

I walked out the sunroom door to the back yard, there was no one there it was just twilight and on the day I was born I was told that Twilight was the safest time of day for vampires and I guess for me it was the most peaceful and beautiful.

"_**Zoë?"**_ I turned and screamed to see a figure there and as it got closer I saw it was Adam one of Phil's star players and also Julia's boyfriend. _**"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you**_" he was speaking to my mind dose he know I can hear him.

"No you didn't scare me I am just used to people breaking into my back yard and watch me from a distance" I said without thinking. "Ha you can hear I knew it" he said stepping closer there was a hint of smug on his face.

"Well I do tend to hear what you saying I am not deaf" I said back to him and he looked a bit annoyed at my response if anyone should be annoyed it's me breaking into my back yard.

"You can hear my thoughts can you" he said and I was getting worried how he knew that. "What that's a bit far fetched isn't" I said to him and he raised one eyebrow as if saying I don't buy it.

"_**Zoë don't play tricks with me can you hear my mind or not." **_He thought to me and I sighed he was not going to leave till I tell him but how was I supposed to know he wasn't going to run off and tell people how much of a freak I am.

"Yes I can hear you're mind" I confessed to him and he smiled "you're a half vampire aren't you?" he asked and I was really confused too how did he know so much about me.

"don't worry Zoë you can trust me I know you only really met me now but I trust you enough to tell you I am a half vampire too my mom was human and my dad was a vampire." I couldn't work out what to say I didn't know if I could trust him so I went into his mind.

_I saw him and some man but I so relished that as his father and his mother lying on a bed motionless she was dead and …. It was __Eleazar the man standing beside Adam was Eleazar one of the members of the Denali vampires coven._

"_She's gone Adam" he said to Adam "I didn't want to kill her daddy" he returned "I know you didn't Adam its okay" Eleazar was contorted him then I got a glimpse of the calendar on the wall behind them.… October 16…1966._

I couldn't speak Adam was born 1966 but he looked eight teen but even half vampires have to get old right.

"I'm forty five and I look eight teen don't I" he asked me and I still couldn't say anything "please say something I have been waiting years for someone like me to come a long." He said and for the first time I could speak.

"Your Eleazar's child?" I asked him and he nodded in a yes gesture.

"Why are you here alone wouldn't you have stayed with him?" I asked him "I am not with him right now because no one knew my father was in love with a female human so he couldn't keep me with him so he sent me to Alaska I stayed there for a couple of year will my growing slowed down them I came here and started school." He confessed with a sigh. "Off course he came to check up on me even thought he sent me there he did care" he finished.

"I've seen you play baseball games you don't run that fast and you don't show that you have the strength and you knew I was a half vampire how did you find that out?" I asked him in wonder.

He looked at the ground for a long few minutes and them finally looked at me.. I suddenly got myself caught up in his eyes they were deep blue but there was a hint of black but I guess my eyes were brown and you wouldn't be able to see if there were hints of black in it.

"I guess you could say it's my gift I can sense when another vampire of half vampire is near me" he confessed then looked at me as in to tell me to say something. "is that you're only gift I mean Eleazar is such a gifted vampire I mean I have at least three gifts" I said to him and shocked passed his face "what are you're gifts?" he asked me

I placed my hand on his and them focused on the time I had with his father Eleazar before our meeting with the volturi when we were swapping images I was amazed by him he was so much fun and when I saw Adams reaction of sadness and pain because he probably never get to spend them much time with his father.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you." I said whipping my hand away from him so he didn't see anymore.

He shrugged "its okay" he reassured me and them got seriouse again "What else can you do beside the mind reading and you showing me images?" he asked me and I smiled and them in a split second I was behind him and he was looking around for me before he finally turned to face me "wow that was fast even for a vampire" he quoted and I just smirked and I was of again and one again I was behind him and he turned to face me once again.

"Now what can you do?" I asked him and he smirked at me and them all of a sudden I was closer to him then I thought I was and I tried to step back but I couldn't. "I can pull or push you away from me" he said and suddenly I was at least twenty feet away from him and halfway down the walkway to the beach.

I ran back to him in an instant them the sunroom door opened and Phil was right there looking a bit thrown that Adam was there "Hey Adam what are you doing hear." _"oh crap" _Adam was saying in his hear _"if he going after Zoë after he broke up with Julia he's got another thing coming" _Phil was thinking and I felt that I should save Adam.

"am we met down the beach and we started walking and we somehow ended up back here right Adam" I said and he nodded in agreement "ya that's right I should go bye coach bye Zoë" he said walking away but so fast that Phil counted see he slipped a piece of paper into the back pocket of my denim shorts.

And then he was strolling down the walkway to the beach I looked toward Phil and he was looking at me "what was that all about?" he asked me and I smiled and shrugged and walked around him through the door and up to my room.

**Edward's P.O.V**

"Bella are you okay" I asked my wife as we were lying on the couch in the Cullen's house ever since the phone call she has been pretty down and out of it but I kind of understand why Renesmee is like that I mean we haven't tried to talk to her in six months and I get she feels a bit neglected and unwanted by us.

"no, my daughter hates me" she groaned and buried her head into my chest and I brushed my hand through her hair in reassurance, not that it did any good.

"no she doesn't who in there right mind would hate you" I told her and she raised her head to look at me straight in the eye "are you serious Edward she hates me and its all my fault I left her to long and now she thinks we abandoned me" she said and I just couldn't stand to see her like this.

I grabbed the phone and dialed a number, it rang for a few minutes and then a familiar soft voice answered the phone. "Hello" she said "Hello Renee" I returned

Bella shot up and had a question expression on her face and I smiled at her in reassurance.

As if she needed for me to tell her it was me "Hi Edward to what I owe this pleasure?" She asked, she sounded like a ten year old child trying to have a conversation with a thirty year old or something.

"I am good Renee I was wondering if I could talk with-" I got cut of because what sounded like Phil came into the room and started talking _"I think Zoë and Adam are getting a little to close just went out onto the back yard and they were both there"_ apparently Bella heard it and she looked pleased that her daughter was bringing in the boys.

"Sorry Edward what were you saying?" she asked me and I finished my sentence "I was wondering if I could talk to Zoë for a minute if that's not too much trouble?" I asked and then I heard like someone was walking up a flight of stairs.

"Sure no problem I'll just go and get her one minute" she said and then she went what sounded like going up the stairs "Zoe where are you?" she called then she didn't talk for a long minute "sorry Edward I think she stepped out sorry about that, I'll get her to call you back" she hung up to fast I didn't get to answer.

"Bella Edward i had a vision" Alice said as she sped into the room, I read her mind before she could say anything...it was a large opened field but there was people there

It was my family we were all lined up in a row with Carlisle and Bella in the middle and opposite us was... a group of people I did not recognise they had slightly pale faces so they must be vampire but their eyes were different colours human colours and one stepped out in front of the others and started growling "we want the half blooded child" he growled and a rupture of growls came from every single member of my family hissed at his choice of words.

But then a couple of shadows came from the woods and then a female stepped out in front of them and she looked at us...it was Renesmee.

The vision ended and I looked at Bella she would not want to know about this so I stepped in "Alice iv told you she does not want a surprise birthday party just a nice family gathering" I glared at her and she got the message pretty fast and played along.

"But Bella would love it" she faked whined but looked real and winked at me, under all of the face expression I knew that she was upset about her vision as I was no way were them people going to take her but at least now we have a good idea of what these vampires look like or whatever they are.

"Alice i am not having a surprise birthday party end of story." Bella protested clutching my hand harder to signal for me to back her up if this turned into a fight between the two and she sulked in return and left the room minutes after she left Emmett entered the room sulking himself no doubt that Alice already told the rest.

"You to love birds better learn how to share the couch sometimes" he complained and Bella was up in a flash smiling at him and walking slowly out of the room with me following close behind.

**Zoe's P.O.V**

I walked into the house after Adam had left and went upstairs to my room, I sat on my bed and opened my little laptop and started writing in my diary i preferred one on the computer because it is d=safer and who would think anyone would keep her diary on her computer.

I was just a few second on my diary when my phone buzzed, I took my blackberry out and say that it was a private i opened the text and read it.

_Adam:__ Hey its Adam I know I gave you my number but I wanted to text you first don't ask me how i got you're number you don't want to know. X_

I smiled at my phone screen he was right I didn't want to know but I did write back_**.**_

_Zoe:__ Hi Adam and here I thought I had gotten away from you..:D x_

He knew I would be messing I loved playing with other people, it wasn't less than a minute that my phone bussed again and I opened to see the text.

_Adam:__ you'll never get away from me, can we meet up again?_

I thought about did I really want to see him again I mean he was interesting and he knew what I was going through and I was easy to talk to him.

_Zoe:__ I would like that when and where?_

After i sent the text I remembered to add the contact to my phone buck and then out of know where there was a shadow cross my window. I turned my head quickly and went to the window fast and opened it maybe it was the thing that has been whispering my name in their head for the last couple of days.

When I opened it I was instantly drawn to a figure sitting on the tree across from my room window... it was Adam sitting peacefully on the branch smiling at me "how about now" he asked and I smiled at him and using my vampire agility to leap out the window and land on the branch and sit beside him.

I was just dark now and it was still warm but a bit chilly.

"Now's good" I agreed to him and smiled _**"Renesmee" I **_whipped my head around and examined the garden "did you hear that?" I asked Adam and I turned to see he had a confused expression "no okay" I leaped from the branched to the ground gracefully.

I looked around the garden until I heard Adam landing to the ground shortly after me "what is it?" he asked and I turned my head at a thirty degree angle to see a ...ghostly form and in an instant I was there and I was facing a...Ghost... she was really pretty she had long curly blond hair and had a sort of pixie face.

She smiled at me then I felt a pair of arms going around me, and was pulling me back from the thing, it was Adam he was growling at the ghost like thing and she hissed back in return.

"What are you doing?" I said to him wrestling out of his arms and walked back to the ghostly thing and reached out my hand to touch it.

"_**so you can hear me hi my name is Amy, i have been trying to get you're attension for days but you finally started to hear me and now you van see me"**_ she said in her mind and ahe smiled at me an reached out her hand like mine.

When our hands touched there was a shock of light between is and i could fell myself being forced back, I tried to keep myself from screaming with fright, the light faded and then was gone in and instant.

Standing across from me was the ghostly thing...but she wasn't a ghost anymore she had a real body and she was really there "_what is going on"_ I heard Adam demand in his head.

"Zoe" she said her voice was high pitched and she walked toward me but I stepped back in fear. Wondering what or who this person or thing is?

I felt Adam hands going around me again but he didn't pull me back as Amy stepped forward to us "I am not going to hurt you I am friend to you" she assured us and then came closer "my name is Amy I am sixteen in human years and both my parents were are vampires do I am not half I am full."

I was getting a bit suspicious Vampires couldn't conceive I knew that from my Aunt Rose and how she so desperately wanted children.

"That's not possible" I said not able to say more to her and she smiled in return.

"I thought you wouldn't sit down" she ordered me pointing to the table that was placed beside the pool, I grabbed Adams hand and he smiled at that motion and we both walked to the table, we sat down on one side and she sat the other.

"Okay what I am going to tell you is going to make you confused, but i need you to listen and be quite while I explain and you can ask questions at the end okay no interruptions." She insisted to both of us and we nodded in agreement.

_**Links for my image of Amy and Adam on my page;)**_

_**PLEASE R&R**_


	6. Attack

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Notes: **__**okay guys in this chapter I am introducing new characters to my story, they are completely my own Characters so other then I do not own twilight, but I do own these characters. **_

_**Renesmee/Zoe's P.O.V**_

We sat writing for a long minute waiting for her to start with her story. She breathed in and exiled silently then looked at us and began her talk.

"Okay so both of my parents were vampires, right" she paused to ask us were we up to date and we nodded.

"When Vampire ...You know have sexual interaction Instead of conceiving they let out this thing right, I know it's hard to explain and to understand I just need you to hear me out okay I am begging you" she begged and again we nodded in agreement.

"okay this thing or you could call it a sprit, so in other words Spirits are not spirits of people that have died they are offspring of Vampires" she pause waiting for us to take it in.

"So when people Die there is no spirit of that person they just die, spirits are baby vampires?" Adam asked and even though she said no questions till the end she answered "that's correct" and then she looked at me "I know it hard to understand but if I told you guys the names of my parents would you try to understand it more better?" she asked and we nodded

***sigh*** my parents names are" she paused and looked at me "Alice and Jasper Cullen" the wave of sock went through me in that moment is she was Alice's daughter then that means that she is my cousin "wait how am I supposed to believe that you have to prove it" I demanded to her.

She looked at me for a long minute then finally spoke "I have my father's powers I can make you feel emotions and I can even prove it" she said looking at me then instantly I felt a current of Happiness low through me but I was to cocked so it only took over for a few minutes.

"wait if your Alice's and Jasper's daughter that means...you're my cousin" I said and she nodded in agreement "yes I am so my name is Amy Cullen and you're Renesmee am I not right" Adam looked at me in shock I didn't tell him about what happened to me so he was thrown of that I have two names.

"Ya I didn't tell you in the total of fifteen minutes that we talked that my real name is Renesmee" I said to him and he still looked confused "I'll explain after she is done her speck" I said signalling her to move on.

"well missy you might think that you only have three gifts, speed, mindreading, and the ability to show people what you're thinking just by you touching them, no you have another gift" she said and I was thinking was I every going to get a limitation on gifts sometimes they were just over powering.

"what is my other power then?" I asked her and she grinned "did you see what happened when you touched me I got my body and I am no longer a spirit you have the gift to turn Spirits back into Vampire but before you ask we don't drink human blood no of us do it's just not appealing to us as it is to other vampires." She said

"Wait that do you mean by us?" Adam asked and I nodded in agreement "well you don't think Alice and Jasper were the only vampires to have spirit vampire Babies did you" she said to us and I guess that did make sense.

"No, Renesmee you didn't know that... you have a brother" Ya I did Jason well he wasn't my brother he was my uncle.

"Ya Jason" I agreed but she shock her head "no as in Brother, Bella and Edwards's vampire baby son... his name is Travis." She finished I had a Biological brother.

TRAVIS

"I know how it must fell probably the same way that I felt when I figured that I have a brother too" She said do I had another cousin god I came from a big family.

"Okay so do you know what happened when you touched me Renesmee?" she asked and I honestly had no idea at all "no"

"you're new gift is to turn vampire spirits into really living vampires like what happened to me it's amazing the gift you have one in a million I would say" she said and then I noticed that Adam was still holding my hand and when this was said he squeezed my hand lightly.

But wait, who else is there I mean if my mom and Dad had me and a brother and Alice and Jasper had you and you're brother then did Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett

have children or grandpa and grandma Carlisle and Esme?" I asked her because I knew how much my aunt wanted children and I didn't seem fair that Aunt Alice and my mom did and she didn't.

"amm Yes Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett have two girls and a Boy there names are Christina, Megan and Sam, I have only Met Sam I have never met the twins but I know that they are Aunt Rose and Emmett's kids oh and Granddad and grandma have two children Grainne and Laura and actually she is out aunt if you think about it, again I have only met her once but she is supper nice." She said and it was so nice to know their names.

"What's you're brothers name then?" I asked her and she smiled "Jack, he has the gift my mom has, he can see to the future its really annoying being I want to be the one to tell the future but she can instead" she huffed and I smiled she was really like Alice.

"so since I gave you a body with my gift can I do the same to them?" I asked her and she smiled and nodded "yes and I'm sure Aunt Rose will be happy to find out she has two daughters and a son" she cheered

"Wait were not going there I am not going back" I said to her did she really think I was going to go back somewhere that I am not wanted? "Yes we have to" she said

"why do we have to they brought me here and even when they said they will come back for me now here I am two years later nothing but a few Phone calls and my own mom treating me like her sister because that apparently is our alibi" I said to her and she looked like she was getting something that was completely obvious.

"But it was for your own safety Renesmee they left you here because someone was threatening you so they were not prepared to let something to happen to you so what other way to keep vampires away from you is to keep you in the sun, hell they don't even know if they are vampires, I was there the night they left you here Renesmee" she said and I nearly started crying thinking about that night the last time I has seen my parents.

"If they loved me they would have visited" I said and she scowled at me and Adam who I forgot was sitting there once again squeezed my hand.

"they do love you Renesmee you don't know how much they have missed you in the last two years they have longing for these things to come and go so they can come and see you" she said and reached across the table to grab the hand that was resting on the table "come on Renesmee you have to believe me I am you're cousin and you can even read my mind and you can see what I saw." She said and I did so.

_MINDREADING_

She was remembering some night in the woods and then I noticed a little house... my house or my old home, inside my mom was sitting in the couch looking as the plain air then my dad came in "Jacob is Furious that we brought Renesmee without bringing her to him to say good bye, not that he wasn't debating in his head weather to pin me down to figure out where she was" he said sitting down Beside my mom and putting his arms around her and hugging her close.

"I can't Believe I went through with that how am I going to go on without her it's like we left a part of my in Jacksonville" My mom Mumbled into her chest and he just kissed he on the forehead.

"Don't worry the minute these people come and go we will go and get her a soon as possible, I just hope they don't take forever to come." My Dad said then I stopped listening I didn't want to listen anymore.

_END OF MINDREADING_

"see what I mean they love you and would give anything to see you again" Amy said and I nodded "we have to go to Alaska because that's where the rest of us are we like to stay around out creators even if they don't know where there it's just more comfortable, but I knew i had to come and find you" she said and got up out of her seat.

"were not going now" I asked her and she laughed "no it's getting late and believe it or not I need sleep too, would they mind if I say?" she asked me, they meaning Renee and Phil. "no i don't think they would mind" I said getting up and smiled

"Great ill be over there" she looked between myself and Adam awkwardly and walked away, I turned to Adam when she was gone "well this was a nice meeting" I said to him and he smiled then frowned "can you tell me about you before you moved here because I am confused." I smiled I thought I should.

I looked over to see that Amy was sneaking into the house "just say you're one of my friends they won't say anything" I called and she winked at me and walked into the house like she wasn't walking into a house full of people that did not know her.

I looked at Adam and then took his hand and started dragging him down towards the beach, it was pitch black by now but I could see perfectly as if the sun was still in the centre of the sky.

"So why don't you start from the beginning? Your name is Renesmee" Adam asked as we started walking down the edge of the beach.

"Ya my name is Renesmee Cullen daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen" I said to him and when he didn't ask any more questions I began again.

"I was one year old when they brought me here" I said look at the ground unable to make eye contact. "they said that they were protecting me from people that were coming, they didn't know what these people because the sicik in the family Alice can't see half being very well, like she can't see me that well." Again I waited for a response from him that I didn't get.

"But why would they bring you here?" he asked and I smirked "because they think If I came here where there is sun no vampires would come he-" I didn't get to finish because there was a shout coming from the house and I sped to the back door with Adam following me as fast as he could.

We walked in the door to see Renee kneeling on the ground and Amy standing as if bracing herself for attack when I noticed that someone was on the ground…. Phil, I sank to my knees beside him and Renee.

Amy was growling and facing the opposite direction I went into her mind…..

_Mindreading_

She was walking into the house when Renee came in screaming with Phil following. There was a shadow entered the room and next thing there was a pair of claws and he swiped them at Phil who was in a protective position in front of Renee.

The claws went into his chest and he roared in agony and fell to the ground and then myself and Adam entered the room.

_End of mindreading_

Adam pulled out a phone from his jacket pocket and dialled and number I knew it was 911 so I did not bother listening and I focused my attention on Phil, who was now dripping blood, but it did not disturb me since I have been so long living on human food instead and I knew if I did have an thirst for blood I would feed on animals like my family dose.

Phil was screaming in pain and Renee was trying to comfort him, Amy was still growling and then she walked out of the room, I looked down at Phil who was struggling to get breaths in and out, "Daddy" I only called him that on special occasions and I knew it was the only way to keep him with us.

In the distance I could hear the growing sound of an ambulance turned to see that Adam was standing over me looking a bit uncomfortable "you dink human blood" I asked him to quickly for Renee of Phil to hear.

He looked at me and smiled "_**No! I am a veggie vampire only animal blood for me but that doesn't mean that it isn't uncomfortable to be around human blood**__"_ he answered me in his head.

I nodded my head and looked back at Phil I could feel that his pulse was slowing down and that worried, there was a knock in the door and Adam went to answer it.

"he's in the kitchen" he said to them the minute he opened the door and within seconds the paramedics were in the kitchen pushing Myself and Renee away from him "oh please say he is going to be okay" Renee asked panicked and I hated seeing her like this.

"we don't know for sure mam we don't know what his condition… did you witness the incident.?" He asked Renee and I knew I had to say something she knew enough about vampires but not a whole lot.

"a wolf or something broke through the door and attacked him" I said and I wasn't a complete lie because the side door was gone off its hinges, and he looked like he believed it because there was a lot of Wolf's around these parts and it did explain the claw marks on his chest.

"come on we have to bring him to the hospital he is in awful shape and need to quickly be taken care of" he said to the other paramedic and he looked at Renee "are you his wife?" he asked and she nodded unable to speak yet.

Jason started crying from upstairs and I looked at Renee seeing she was in no state to go up I went up.

When I came in the room I saw Jason playing on the ground with Amy beside him "Zoe" he cheered at me when he saw me and ran to hug me, I hugged him tightly and then looked at Amy and she looked at me apologetically "I am sorry there was nothing I could do it all went to fast" she said and I nodded

"it wasn't you're fault shit happens and most of the time nothing can happen to prevent it" I said to her and she looked down "Renesmee I think it was those things that were after you when you're parents sent you here I think it was them." She said and I froze no they couldn't have found me not here not when there were people I cared about here fragile people at that.

There is no way they would have found me" I said to her and she frowned and looked at Adam "Nessie I really think you should go up to Alaska and find out what is happening?" she said and I didn't want her right now I wanted to know if Phil was okay.

I got up and handed Jason to Amy –who was not shy at her at all "I am going to the hospital I think Renee needs the support." I said and walked out the door but I turned half way out and turned to look at Adam "can you come with me" I asked and he smiled and walked after me down the stairs.

I knew it was stupid I knew him for about three hours but I had so much in common with him it's like I knew him for three years.

Let's go in my car wait here and I'll pick you up" he said before running out the door, I could run to the hospital faster than the ambulance could get to the end of the street, but it was more civilised to drive in a car and not run.

I looked around to see the paramedics taking Phil out on a gernie and Renee following closely, when she saw me she stopped "can you take care of Jason" and then she looked up and I turned to see Amy bringing Jason down in her arms.

"who is she?" she asked and looked at me "that's Amy don't worry she is one of my friends and she if a vampire but don't worry she in harmless" I really hope that was true.

"okay I have to go with Phil" she said pointing to the ambulance and I nodded "I will be right behind you don't worry Amy will mind Jason, right?" I asked her and she smiled and answered in a very polite "Yes"

Renee faked a smile at Amy and ran out of the house with me behind then a car rolled up on the sidewalk and out of the driver seat was Adam, it was a BMW and its year was 2000 and it was glossy Black but I really didn't want to know the full details on it as I rushed to him.

"get it" he ordered me when the ambulance went off down the road and I did as I was told and got in the passenger side. The seats were leather and the dashboard was black too.

We started of after the ambulance when something in the corner of my eye caught my attention, it was a picture of Julia, Adams Girlfriend and him at some disco and I picked up the picture "are you still with her" I asked without thinking I mean what business was it of mine.

"am no we broke up about two weeks ago, ya I know she is still going around telling people were still going out but we aren't" he answered and I put the picture down and feeling a hind of jealousy.

I turned to notice he was looking at me and not the road I knew he probably had no need to look at the road when he's driving but I would since I'm only half vampire and I know I don't have a Completely strong body just a fast moving one and if this car crashed and toppled over I don't know if I would be crushed because I could safely ay I have never tried.

"I guess you're one of the people who don't watch the road when there driving." I said to him and he smiled at me "there is something more interesting then the road in this car" he said and I couldn't help but smile at him.

I then noticed that we were entering the car park for the hospital and when he found a parking place jumped out and waited for him to come around to my side.

We walked to the entrance in silence and "what do you think it was?" I asked him and he looked at me "I don't know I didn't see t but it kind of looked like a werewolf attack" I shivered the word.

I haven't see Jacob since the day I was brought here but as I grew the effect of the Imprint wore of and I no longer have feeling for him and good because I knew that it never would have worked out because I am a vampire and it never would have worked out, I never knew that before I left because of the effects of the imprint but finally it wore of.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked me and I had to tell him "when I was a baby a Werewolf imprinted on me" he stiffened at my said and I looked at him and heard a low grow in his chest

"why would a werewolf imprint" he asked and I sighed "because he was one of my mom's best friends and nearly boyfriend before my dad came and the she told him that she wanted him in her family but the way he did it was me so he imprinted on me" I said "and how did your parents take that" he asked stepping closer to me as we walked

"My dad hated it just as much as he hated him because Jacob was always after my mom even when she was with my dad and he hated the thought of him being with his daughter he just never told me but I did over hear a couple of their conversations when they were talking about it" I said to him and he looked genuinely understanding to what I was saying "and you're mom?"

She hate it and after she hated him just as much but she kept her cool as much as she can I mean self-control is her gift so she used it for that particular thing" I said back to him then noticed that we were at the reception "Hello were looking for Phil Dwyer he just came in now" Adam said to the middle-aged woman

She looked pretty nice she had long flowy black hair that went to her shoulders and she had bright blue eyes you would see a mile away, she went on her computer "okay he is being brought straight into surgery but are you his daughter Bella I presume or is it Zoe" off course all hit details were on the computer "I'm Zoe and this is Adam a friend of Phil's" it wasn't a lie I mean Phil has been coaching his team for three or four years now.

"okay you can go to the waiting room I think Renee his wife was told to go there while the operation is on." She told us and we walked off to the waiting room.

Renee was there sitting on her own sobbing to herself in the corner, I raced to her and sat down beside her "Hey Renee" I said kneeling my head on her shoulder and she just rubbed my hair with her her hand

She looked at Adam but she didn't know him just like me she saw him a couple of matches and a few after parties but never talked to him "Renee this is Adam one of the players on Phil's team" I said to her and she nodded and smiled at him as much as she could "Hello" she said politely.

"Zoe did you call him to come here?" she asked me "no he was here the whole time with Amy we were in the backyard talking and then we heard the screams" I said and she winced at the word.

"is she a vampire?" she asked lowly because there was one other person In the room he was a old man about seventy but he was asleep "yes Amy is a vampire but don't worry she is not dangerous and Adam here is a half vampire like me" he sent me a warning glare but I flicked him of.

"don't worry Adam she has known I was half for two years now I think she can keep you're secret too." I said to him and he nodded and sat down beside me "so you're both half vampires and this Amy girl that I have never seen before and you trust her with my son" she asked and I smiled and shook my head "yes she is safe trust me" I assured her and then we all went silent.

After a while I got tired and kneeled my head on Adams hand and after a while I felt his arms go around me and hold me close and I liked it.

_**Hope you guys liked it please R&R**_

9


	7. hospital

**Chapter 7**

**Declaimer: ****I Do not own Twilight but I do own the characters I make.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

We went hunting early in the morning me, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rose the rest were busy so they said they would wait and go together later.

Myself and Edward attacked a grizzly bear and drank it dry as did Alice and Jasper, Rose just went off on her own there wasn't much but grizzlies in mid-summer in Alaska

After about two hours we all met up at the place we scattered and raced back to the Cullen's house,

When we entered the house Rose went to find Emmett and Alice and Jasper went to sit on the couch and I walked into the kitchen to find Esme sitting on one of the high stools reading a book.

"Hello sweetie how are you?" she looked up and smiled welcoming at me and I returned the smile sitting in the stool beside her while she kept smiling me "I'm fine" I lied ever since Renesmee hung up I have been feeling very down

"Don't worry at lest you know she is safe with Renee" she answered and then at that moment my phone rang and the Caller ID said it was private "Hello" I answered "Bella its Renee oh Baby the most horrible thing just happened" It was my mother and I knew Esme heard because she was well alert and I looked around and Edward was in the room too.

"Mom what happened" I hope nothing happened to Renesmee "we were at home and this… thing just comes in and starts to attack Phil were in Hospital now and I am so scared." She started crying THING why did she say thing wasn't it a person.

"Renee where are Jason and Zoe, I wanted to know mostly where Zoe was but I was scared for Jason too he was my brother. "Jason is at home, one of Zoe's friends is minding him and Zoe is here with another one of her friends Adam" she said and I was mostly listening to the Last part about this Adam.

And by the look of it so were Edward he was slightly smirking and he took the phone of me and put it up agents his ear "Renee its Edward where are you were coming down Bella should be there for Phil" he simply said I listened to her answer "_**were at the **__**Shands Jacksonville National Hospital" **_she answered

"don't worry well be there in the morning" Edward said and she answered _**"ohh now I don't want you to go through any hassle on my behalf"**_ and Edward shook his head probably thinking that she was just like me always thinking of others.

"Bella should be there for Phil so we will be there in the morning Renee" he snapped the phone shut "well let's get going" he said to me and I stood up

"but wait we can't got to Florida the sun" I said and Alice came dancing into the room "wrong there is a storm in Florida so no sun exposure for at least three day's it's a big storm, can I go too?" she asked and Edward nodded at her and she clapped her hand cheering.

"who's care are we taking?" I asked and Alice turned "my Porsche I just got the windows tinted and yours to so you can bring you're come on" she ran out the door and I knew Esme would explain everything to them as I ran out the door I grabbed my keys and walked out I noticed that Edward walk in outside the door.

"your car" he put his hand out for the key and I gave it to him there was no way I would be able to drive to Florida without getting lost on the way.

We got in my black Ferrari and Alice got in her Porsche we need the fast cars for this journey.

_**Zoe's P.O.V**_

I woke up the next morning earlier and noticed that I was knelling on Adam and he has his arms around me I know I should scoot away but I was just too comfortable.

"Zoe" a voice asked me and I turned to see Renee sitting there looking at me she had finally stopped crying, I forced myself to get out of Adams confortable embrace and went to sit beside Renee "did someone come out with any mews?" I asked her and she shook her head "no"

"is your friend okay with Jason you should ca-" she was cut off by her phone ringing "Hello" she said into the phone "okay honey I am in the waiting room" and she hung up

"Who was that?" I asked her who would be here to visit neither of them had family in Florida.

"just someone here to see Phil" she answered simply then it came the voice I thought I wound never here again, I looked up to see the woman walking too fast across the waiting room to us "Mom" she called to Renee and behind her where the two familiar faces I have been waiting to see for years.

I turned to see Adam was awake and looking at me in confusion, I turned to see Renee embracing the woman when they broke "Zoe this is Bella your sister" _wrong she is my mother _I nearly yelled

However I put all my feeling aside and smiled at her "Hello Bella it's so nice to meet you" I said to her then looked at Renee "I should go and ring Amy to see if Jason is okay, I'm sure I will get to meet you better later" I said getting up grabbing Adams hand and dragging him up with me and walking quickly out of the room "_**she hates me, I knew it she hates me for leaving her here"**_ the thought could only come from my mother

I dragged Adam around the corner and out the door of the hospital there was no sun today no wonder they were here there was a light drizzle and it was really foggy "this is the last thing I need right now I they only come so they came see him" I said sinking to the ground with my head in my hands.

He sank down beside me and handed me hi phone "you should ring Amy or they are going to get curious and think that you are avoiding them" he said and he was right I t2ook the phone from him and dialled the house number.

It rang a couple of times before a girl's voice came "Hello" "Amy is Jason okay?" I asked her and then I heard Jason in the back ground _"I found you"_ and the laughing_ "_Ya were playing hide and seek and he's winning" she said and I smiled he normally didn't go for people that easily he usually was pretty shy.

"That's great, Amy you're mom what's her name again" I know she said Alice and Jasper were her parents but I just had to hear it again "Alice, why" she asked and I took a deep breath "Because she is here in the hospital, with my mom" I knew My dad wasn't listening because I was watching for anyone around that was repeating my thought in there head and there were none.

There was a long silence on her end of the phone but then she came in again. "I think Jason should go to the hospital and see how his daddy is doing" and then she hung up and I turned to Adam "we should go in Amy is coming" I said and he using his power pulled me forward closer to him.

"put his hand on my face brushing my cheek, "calm down okay this is what happens to me every time my dad comes to visit you just have to take a deep breath" I did what he said but it didn't work.

"better now you need something to take your mind of things" he said and I nodded in a no gesture it didn't take my mind of it, then without me even seeing it Adam bent down and lightly pressed his lips agents mine, I knew I should have moved away from the action but I couldn't my body would just not do it.

And I was pleased it didn't but too soon he broke the kiss "I'm sorry that was beyond apology" he said stepping back and I stepped with him not because he made me It was a movement of my own, he smiled and reached for my hand and held out mind willingly.

"Actually I have been waiting to that since the moment I met you but I thought it would be weird" he said and I smiled and pulled him into another kiss I needed it.

This one was similar to the first slow and sweet, and again too soon we broke and just stares stupidly at each other "sorry I just needed that" I said pulling him by his hand not that he needed to be pulled because he was coming willingly with me.

We walked back into the waiting room hand in hand and the look on my mom's and Renee's face was priceless "Amy is bringing Jason in, he really misses you" I said to Renee as I sat down on one side of her as to her other side was Bella my mom.

"That's great sweetie, I really need you all here and I must thank you friend for minding Jason all last night." She said to me and I nodded "she didn't mind" I knew she knew that Amy didn't need sleep because I told her about vampires and half vampire… well as much as I knew anyway

"_**well as much as I knew anyway**_ I heard my thoughts being repeated and looked at Edward my father he was reading my mind and he had a shocked expression he mustn't have known that I could read minds since I only got the ability to about a year ago.

Before he could say anything a nurse came in and walked up to us "Mr Dwyer is out of operation and is in room number 216 you can go up and see him it is on the second floor" she said and Renee thanked her and started walking when she turned around my mother looked at me and smiled wary at me but I did not return the smile.

They weren't here to take me home they were here to see Phil and as soon as they see him they are going to leave again.

"that's not our fault" Edward my dad said to me, he must have been reading my mind, I stood up and walked over to him "stay out of my head, and ill stay out of yours" I growled at him I know I didn't mean it but I was just so mad at all of them, so I grabbed Adams hand and we both walked after Renee.

I wanted to turn around and apologise and let my mom hug me like she used to do and tell me everything was all right even when it wasn't.

We walked into the room to see Phil on the bed asleep, he looked peaceful and felt a wave of guilt I couldn't help but fell responsible for what happened.

"Honey, Bella, Edward and Alice are here to see you" Renee said to sleeping Phil and she looked behind me at Edward, Bella and Alice walking into the room me and Adam sat down on the two seats on one side of the bed and they sat on the other.

"So.. Zoe" Renee asked me and I looked at her in question "since when have you being hanging out with Adam" she asked and I could feel the embarrassment coming over me but I was not going to let that get to me.

"about two days" Adam answered and I was thankful I knew if I told her I just met him last night she would come down on l=me like a ton of bricks.

"_**like a ton of bricks" **_he was reading my mind again, I glared at him across the room and nearly shouted in my head _**"get out of my head I'm not going through you're"**_ and he bowed his head and sighed in defeat.

"Hey guys" said a voice behind me and I looked to see Amy with Jason in her arms, he jumped down and ran to Renee while Amy came to said on the arm of my chair "Mommy" Jason cried as he ran to Renee she picked him up in her arms "Jason this is Bella remember Bella I told you about her she's your sister." She pointed to Bella.

Bella smiled and Jason reached out to her, she took him in her hands and he hugged her it made me kind of Jealous that she was hugging someone else she was my mom and I wanted her to hug me like that and not him, I missed being hugged like that.

"_**Hug me like that and not him I missed being hugged like that." **_i noticed that he was reading my mind again, he looked upset that I was upset, but I didn't glare I got up from my seat and excused myself from the room. I could feel their eyes on me as I left.

I walked out of the hospital, it was still foggy and drizzly which is not very common for Florida, I am jealous of my mom holding a baby, last time she held me like that was the last time I saw her I missed it so much the feeling that she was protecting me from anything that happens, and it was gone now.

"Hello I am looking for Phil Dwyer's room please" I turned my head to see a man at the reception talking to the receptionist "yes he is in Room 216 on the second floor you can go on up" she said and the man turned and it was…. Jacob Black, the werewolf that had imprinted on me two years ago but it wore of I felt like he's here for me and I felt made I didn't want him near me in case he did it again.

I went through the entrance again and walked to the stairs in case he sees me, I ran up the stairs and walked down the hall to go back to room 216 where Phil was, when I came in the room My dad looked all tense and so did my mom, I looked around to see Jacob, he looked at me as if we were happily in love and we were going to have a romantic reunion.

"I want you out" I said sternly to him and he looked hurt at my choice of words but he did not move "Zoe that is no way to treat him he is one of Bella's friends" Renee said harshly "no he's not I think he should leave." Bella said harshly

"Well gee Bella nice to know you enjoy my company" he said sarcastically to her and turned to me "come on Nessie have a heart" he said and I froze and so did all the vampires in the room. "maybe we should talk outside Jacob" My dad said standing up "there is no point making a scene" he said and he nodded and walked out of the room, I walked out to and so did my mom and Amy and Alice, Adam stayed with Renee and Phil.

It only took a few minutes to get outside, we went to a corner with not many people there "what are you doing here Jacob who told you we were her" My Dad asked and Jacob smirked "Bella just happened to ring Charlie about you guys visiting Phil in Florida at the time that me and my Dad were visiting I couldn't help but overhear" he said smugly

"don't you realise that she is not into you anymore the imprint wore of and she has got a new boyfriend" Alice said and Amy nodded in agreement "I just came here to see Phil" he said but I knew it wasn't true "you have never met Phil so why come and visit him" Bella shot at him and he glared at her.

"I don't care why you're here I just don't want you near me" I said to him "the imprint wore of finally and you are not doing it again" I said to him and he looked hurt "Zoe" Amy called and I looked at her, she nodded towards something in the distance under a tall tree.

A spirit

I looked at Amy and she was looking at the same thing, no one else seemed to see it "fine ill go I know when I am not wanted" Jacob growled walking off to his car "Renesmee, are you okay" my dad asked but I could look at him my eyes were fixed on the spirit like ting.

He looked where I was looking but apparently didn't know what I was looking at "Ya, you guys go in I'll be in later." I said to them and my dad and Alice "sweetie are you mad at me?" My mom asked looking at me I broke my stare at the spirit and looked at her "no im not mad at you I miss you" I honestly did miss her, she moved and embraced me in a hug and I returned it.

"the minute they have come will be the minute I will be in the car heading towards Florida to get you okay" I nodded and smiled at her I did still love her I means eh brought me here for my own protection.

"thank you, I thought you were mad at me and I thought that you thought that we left you here but we didn't we get Alice to keep an eye on you and we know if she's lying because Edward knows." She smiled and winked and followed Dad and Aunt Alice in side.

I looked over and the spirit was still there I looked at Amy and she nodded and we both moved towards it

As we moved towards it I reached out my hand to it and it back up a minute then, it started walking to me "that right come on Megan" Amy said and I looked at her "you know her name?" I asked and she nodded "off course" then before i knew it the very same flash of white appeared like last time and once again I was thrown back.

And Amy was thrown back too, I looked to see a girl with long curly Brown hair, she was a bit tanned looking which I thought was weird because vampires are always seriously pale "Amy" she called and beside me Amy leaped of the ground and ran to her "Megan" she answered, Megan looked down and noticed "I have a body" she said and looked at me "is that Renesmee?" she asked

I nodded and smiled at her and she came and hugged me "I have been waiting ages to see you girl, I'm Megan Cullen daughter of Rose and Emmett Cullen and you're cousin," she said and I smiled "nice to meet you Megan" I said to her and looked at Amy "you stay out here I have to go in and see if he's up yet." I said to them and started off in the direction of the hospital.

I went up to the room to see that Phil was awake and everyone was there "where is Amy?" Renee asked and I thought for a minute "she had to go somewhere" I sat down beside Adam again and he took my hand again "am mom can Amy and her sister stay for a couple" I asked Renee but the minute I said Mom Bella looked at me.

"of course they can sweetie I'm happy to have them" she smiled and I smiled back "thank mom" I said but I could see the pain In Bella's eyes, she was my mother and I was calling someone else my mother.

_**Hope you guys liked it pretty please review I seriously need them!**_

7


	8. leaving

**Chapter 8**

**Declaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own my own characters that I make up.**

_**Okay guys so last time I checked I had more than 260 views for this story but believe it or not only 3 reviews come on guys please review I want to see what you think of my story.**_

"Honey why don't you go home with Jason, you both look so tired" Renee said to me and I nodded I mean even a half vampire needs her sleep.

"I'll bring you" Bella my said getting up at the same time as me she looked at Renee "I think I should do a little bonding with my.. _Sister_ before I go" she sort of hissed the work Sister.

Adam had left a hour ago saying he needed to go home and that he would call me, my dad stood up too "may I tag along" he asked politely as always and Renee nodded and the four of us walked out of the room heading outside.

"I have to get Amy and Megan" I said to them, and gave Jason to my mom then when no one else but them were looking I sped away as fast as I could.

I found Amy and Megan where I left them "Heya Zoe" wondering where you got to" Amy smiled and I smiled back "come on were going home" I said and nodded toward the parking lot and they followed.

When we got there I noticed a Black Ferrari pulling up in front of us with black tinned windows, the windows rolled down and there was my dad "hop in" he said and I did so.

I got in first and Amy and Megan followed "hello" Megan aid to my mom and dad, but the stiffened "you're a vampire" my mom said in shock looking at me "Renesmee did you change them" she asked a bit angry now "NO, they are just vampires I met and there vegetarians so they are not a danger" I insisted to them and they nodded, they trusted me and I liked that

"Its true I sat in that hospital and did not feel a bit of temptation." Amy said and she didn't "how come I can read your mind then" my dad asked but I could I could read her mind perfectly.

"that's weird Zoe can read my mind perfectly" Amy said and Megan looked between us she didn't know any of what was going on between myself and my parents or did she?

"Why didn't the other vampire come with you?" Amy asked probably wanting to know where she is because of obvious reason she was her daughter after all.

"she stayed with mom" Bella said looking at nein the mirror but I made sure my expression gave nothing away.

"we arrived at the house in what felt like seconds I got out with Amy close behind and Megan getting out her side.

"wow this place is really is so cute" she said smiling at Renee's house, I pulled the keys out from the beck pocked of my shorts and un locked the door, I turned to get Jason but when I did Amy was there with him sleeping in her arms, she winked at me and walked in the door and up the stairs probably to put him to bed.

Megan came in and I looked at my parents who were warily making their way to the door "you're welcome to come in" I said to them and they smiled walking in the door.

I walked into the living room ahead of everyone and sat on one of the armchair's, Mom and dad said on the sofa, and Megan sat in the other armchair, there was an awkward tension in the room until Amy came down and used her power to ease the tension.

She sat on the arm of my chair and looked at me "so is it just Phil that you came here for because you are not really visiting him right now" Megan asked and Amy glared at her "Meg that is none of your business" she hissed at Megan.

"sorry couldn't help but ask" she said and bowed her head "no it fine we came to see Phil but most of the reason was to have and excuse to check up on Renesmee to see how she was doing and if she hated us like we feared" Edward said smiling at me.

I got up and looked around the room "we'd better get to bed, I said to them and they nodded and myself and Amy and followed by Megan walked to my room.

We walked into my room which was had a door at the end leading to another bedroom that we used as a guest room, they followed me as I walked through the door at the end of my room.

It had three single beds in it, they had pretty must the same quilt overs on it, and the room was painted a light cream colour "so this is where we are staying, it's really nice" Amy said sitting on one of the bed while Megan sat on the other "I'll get you guys some pyjamas" I said to them and they nodded.

I left to get them pyjamas, I found a few pairs in my drawer and brought them in to them "you do realise were are full vampires we don't sleep" Megan said and I knew that I just wanted to make them feel comfortable "I know I just thought that you wouldn't want to be wearing you're clothes all day, thought you would be a little bit more comfier" I said handing her a set of Blue coloured Pyjamas "thanks" she said back and I handed Amy a pair of Yellow Pyjamas with hearts on them.

"_**thanks a million Babe" **_Amy said in her head to me then I sat down and looked at Megan "so what gift do you have" I asked Megan and she smiled "my gift is something I cant explain until I show you it." She said.

She looked at me and suddenly I felt my body freeze I honestly could not move my legs, my hands they were all limp, until she let go of her gaze and I could move again "you can control a body" I said and she smirked "yes but I can do much more then make it stop moving"

I heard a knock on the door of my bed room so I went to open it, it was my Mom and Dad "can we talk to you" my mom asked "Ya" I said walking out and closing the door behind me as they walked back to the living room and I followed

We walked into the living room and they sat down on the sofa again and I stayed standing knowing something bad was going to happen.

My mom hesitated before she started.

"Sweetie, were leaving now" My mom said but I didn't want them to go I just got to see them again for the first time in two years "why?" I asked I could even hear the worried in my voice "because Alice was wrong the storm is letting up and that means that there is going to be sun tomorrow and we won't be able to leave without being noticed" My dad said

"but you can't leave you just came here" I said to them and they looked hurt by what I said but know no one was more upset right now then me "please don't leave, you can stay tomorrow and leave tomorrow night Renee won't be home tomorrow so you won't have to worry about anything only keeping out of the light." I begged and they looked at Each other

"Renesmee look around this house is specifically built to prevent and darkness this is a house designed for light I can bet you any money that we will be glittering all day and next thing our cover will be blown so we have to go" my dad said standing up with my mom doing the same.

"Please don't leave me again I need you" I said felling the tears coming I didn't want them to leave again for another two years, my mom came forward and hugged me tightly "we don't want to leave you either baby we missed you like crazy and so did everyone else" she said releasing me from the hug "really even everyone" I asked

They looked between each other "do you want to speak to Esme?" my dad asked and I nodded my head not caring about any consequences I just wanted to hear their voices "I'm sorry I was so horrible to you today it was just a bit overwhelming to see both of you again" I said walking over and hugged my dad.

He hugged me back before letting me go and holding hot his phone to me, he dialled a number and put in on speaker "Edward is everything okay" it was the voice of my grandma tears were brought to my eyes.

"Ya Esme there is someone that wants to talk to you" he held the phone out to me "Grandma" I said in disbelief, there was a long silence "Renesmee sweetie oh my god it I can't believe it is you" she cheered through the phone I smiled listening to the sound of her voice.

"Renesmee?" asked another voice who I quickly identified as my grandfather Carlisle's voice "Grandpa is that you?" I asked and looked up, my mom was smiling and so was my dad, probably loving the moment.

"Yes sweetie It's me" she said and I smiled "everyone is here you are on loud speaker honey" Grandma said in the phone and after I heard three "HI's" coming from my two uncle's and aunt.

"Nessie I hope you're not gone all soft on us now when you get beck here after this thing is sorted I expect u in top condition because I don't need a weakling as a niece" that was uncle Emmett and his cockiness I laughed and instead of me answering dad did instead.

"Don't worry Emmett she's plenty tough she can take care of herself" he grinned at me proudly, I liked how he thought I was able to take care of myself.

"haha I bet she is able to take on Emmett when she comes back" My other uncle Jasper said into to the phone "don't worry I'll always be tough enough to take ether of you on" I said into the phone and I heard both of them snicker.

"Aunt Rose?" I wasn't sure if she was there I was sure I hear her say hi when the boys said hi "Ya Sweetie I'm here" I heard her soft familiar voice and smiled to myself I loved both my aunts so much and I missed Alice and Rose so much it was good hearing her voice again.

I was talking to them for a good hour before I knew it was time to go, I said my goodbyes and dad hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"we have to go now Renesmee Alice is waiting for us and its nearly dawn" My mo said giving me another hug, when she let go I hugged my dad, I didn't know how long it was going to be until I saw them again

"I'm going to miss you" I said to them when he let me go "we'll be back soon okay" my mom said and I nodded hoping it as true, she kissed my for head "take care of Jason now she is my brother and your uncle." She said smiling "I think I it's weird having an uncle younger than me" I said to her.

She pulled me into one last hug before her and dad walked to the door, when they opened it Alice was there, she came running to me and pulled me into a really tight hug "oh Nessie I am going to miss you" she said and I hugged her back "Its Renesmee I hate Nessie I always did" I confessed I never liked it but I thought they did until I head my mom giving out to them one night for calling me that.

"okay Renesmee I am going to miss you loads" she said and smiled at me before getting up and walking to my mom and dad they looked at me one last time before closing the door, that was it god knows how long I will take till I see them.

"Zoe are you okay" I turned to see Amy with Megan behind her kneeling agents the wall, I knelt up agents the door and began to cry I wanted so bad for them to bring me with them, to bring me back home where I belong.

They came over to me and hugged me for comfort it didn't really do much good but I did help, "they will be back I am sure of it" Megan smiled at me from over Amy's shoulder, I smiled back glad I had both of them there with me.

The night went and I fell asleep while Amy and Megan stayed up and talked, I woke up the next morning or evening at two pm I found Amy and Megan in the living room watching Television "Morning" I said to them coming in, they turned to me "you mean Evening right" Amy said and I smirked she must think I'm lazy all the time.

"Ya I guess but I did go to bed at like six or something" it was a good defence I grabbed a bowl and put some cereal in and warm milk and went to sit down beside Megan on the couch "so what are you watching?" I asked and Megan answered "E! news, it annoying how there obsessing over Justin Beiber's movie never say never I mean I like song but I wouldn't go and see the movie" **(Sorry and Justin Beiber fans reading this).**

"I know how you feel cuz" Amy said to MeganI looked around to see the place was very clean for three teenage girls (physically) to be living here, then I remembered "where is Jason" I asked them.

"Renee came and took him saying that if we want to do anything today then we can and she took him" Amy said, I got up finished with my breakfast and cleaned my bowl, I looked in the fried it was scarcely empty, which meant a trip to the Shop.

"Guys I got to go to the shop" I said grabbing my purse beside one of the seats "okay babe" Amy said as I opened my purse to see how much money I had to spare for groceries, I opened my purse to find about ten hundred dollar bills.

A piece of paper fell out and I picked it up there was a note on it **just in case you needed it, we love you, Mom and Dad** I smiled they always liked to take care of me.

I grabbed my coat and walked to the door, it was just a couple of minute walk to the shop and I liked walking it gave me time to think about things, Alice was right the storm had cleared up and the sun was shining high in the shy.

"**Renesmee" **it didn't sound like the ghost whispers it sounded like someone was calling me in there mind.

I looked around but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary so I kept on walking, I got to the grocery store in ten minutes and I began to fill the basket with must have like milk, bread and eggs etc.,

I paid at the checkout and began my walk home, **"Renesmee"** I came again from the same place I heard when I was walking to the shop so I put down my bags and walked into the bushes to where I heard the call coming from.

I looked around but nothing was there then and iron grip grabbed me from behind "well Hello" the person hissed into my ear I used my Mind reading to try to figure out who this person was.

"**this bitch is going to pay for brushing me of at the hospital in front of Bella and Edward!"** he thought loudly "Jacob" I asked and he chuckled harshly "how did you guess?" he asked and I could speak even thought I was half vampire and half human it did hurt me that he was holding me really tight.

"why are you hurting me?2 I hissed to him, he laughed harshly in answer "I have been waiting to see you for two years and I didn't get the welcoming that Bella and Edward got… why didn't I?" he asked and I felt like punching him in the face then I remembered something.

What if he imprints on me again, I don't want that I don't want to feel that way about him, I like Adam not him.

"what are you going to do imprint on me again because there is no point it will where off when you leave" I said to him and he turned to towards him and he growled "oh I don't want to imprint if you must know I am over you I have found love with Leah, but that doesn't mean I still don't want from you what I was promised" he said and thrown me to the ground.

"what!" I shouted at him now "what the fuck to you want with me?" I asked and he fell down on top of me and whispered in my ear "you, and I am going to get it this time" he said and before I knew it he had me pinned to the ground.

**He's going to rape me **i said to myself and I was right **i don't want this please let me go, **I wanted to say but I couldn't speak.

"don't worry sweetie just relax" and he started.

I will hate him forever

…

**Again guys 263 views and only 3 reviews…..please review**

**Alice XxXxXx**

7


End file.
